La nuit de notre rencontre
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. TRADUCTION de "The night we met", par OkamiShadou98. Au Bronze, la toute première rencontre de Spike et Buffy, racontée depuis le point de vue de Spike.


_Hello à tous, régulièrement la Menace Peroxydée me manque. J'ai trouvé ce court texte d'OkamiShadou98 qui m'a laissée vous le proposer en français, in memoriam. Amateurs de Spuffy, c'est en saison 2 et le premier jour de l'arrivée de Spike à Sunnydale. Souvenez-vous : la DeSoto qui écrase le panneau de bienvenue de la ville, le plan sur ses grosses bottes qui sortent de la voiture, la caméra qui remonte lentement le long de son manteau, la cigarette qu'il allume en nous regardant en coin de son œil jaune pour soupirer sarcastiquement "home, sweet home"... La posture arrogante et l'infernale bonne humeur. Pour nous aussi, la nuit de la rencontre, j'imagine :-D..._

 _Il s'agit de la scène du Bronze, légèrement revisitée par l'auteur pour nous la peindre du point de vue de Spike. Si vous dites des trucs gentils, je lui transmettrai.  
_

* * *

 **LA NUIT DE NOTRE RENCONTRE**

(The night we met)

.

Une fanfiction _Buffy contre les vampires_ d'OkamiShadou98

Traduction par OldGirl-NoraArlani, publiée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.

.

Continuité : saison 2 épisode 3 Attaque à Sunnydale

* * *

.°. _  
_

L'extérieur du club situé en bordure civilisée de Sunnydale n'avait rien de particulièrement spectaculaire. C'était un simple entrepôt détourné de sa fonction première, dont le fronton s'ornait d'une enseigne noire peinte en lettres blanches.

― Le Bronze, lut à mi-voix un homme blond platine qui contemplait la scène face à lui.

Il y avait une file d'attente constituée de douzaines d'individus, plus ou moins adolescents, et surveillée par la grande armoire à glaces chauve qui faisait office de videur. La plupart des ados se pressaient les uns contre les autres, tandis que l'excitation fusait entre eux. Cette énergie se retrouvait dans les battements de leurs cœurs et la course effrénée du sang dans leurs veines.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds pouvait détecter l'odeur du sang et elle était aussi entêtante que les effluves de dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool débouchées. Juste derrière lui, une ombre mouvante le contourna pour aller vers le club en émettant un faible grondement qui détourna son attention. De sa main, échappée d'une manche en cuir noir, il agrippa le passant au biceps.

― Où tu crois aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il en le menaçant de son sourcil arqué barré d'une cicatrice.

L'autre homme se dégagea vivement de son emprise pour répliquer en s'arrêtant avec mépris sur son nom :

― Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, _Spike_.

Spike lui adressa en retour un petit sourire narquois. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, il n'avait rencontré que ce genre de vampires prétentieux. La plupart de ses congénères étaient bien trop jeunes pour être capables de reconnaître la légende vivante tout de cuir vêtue qu'il se flattait d'être.

En le toisant depuis sa haute taille, l'autre vampire lui grogna au visage :

― La Tueuse est à l'intérieur et je vais lui régler son compte.

― C'est bien pour ça que ce petit morveux de Successeur m'autorise à éliminer la Tueuse, parce que tu n'as _aucun_ style ! commenta Spike en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette nuit ne se sert qu'à l'étudier et à comprendre son mode opératoire.

― Il n'y a rien à comprendre chez les humains ! objecta-t-il, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

Spike se frotta le front d'un poing frustré.

― Vous êtes tous débiles mentaux, ma parole ! grommela-t-il. Laisse-moi plutôt m'occuper des cas qui réclament un peu de jugeote, l'affreux.

Quittant le halo lumineux projeté par les éclairages publics, Spike gagna l'entrée du Bronze d'un pas confiant, sans même se soucier de faire la queue. L'autre vampire courut pour le rejoindre, trébuchant presque dans sa propre hâte. Tandis qu'il approchait le videur, le blond afficha un sourire charmeur.

― 'soir. Combien de _quids_ pour entrer ?[1]

Le portier se croisa les bras pendant qu'il jaugeait les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Le blond était vêtu d'un manteau de cuir trop grand qui escamotait complètement son physique. Et derrière son épaule, l'autre homme qui restait en retrait était à peine discernable. Clignant des yeux sans comprendre la question, le grand chauve leur répondit d'un ton bourru :

― On prend pas les bouquins chiants, juste les billets...

Spike se mit à rire en s'adressant à l'homme derrière lui :

― C'est ça que j'adore ici. C'est le seul endroit où la nourriture te fait vraiment bien marrer avant…

Puis reportant son attention vers le videur, il poursuivit :

― Je voulais dire dollars, mon pote.

L'œil du portier n'était pas moins suspicieux mais il finit par céder quand même. Après tout, si ces deux-là causaient des problèmes une fois à l'intérieur, il n'aurait qu'à les flanquer dehors. Comme ils avaient déjà payé, peu importait la durée de leur séjour.

― Cinq chacun.

Spike fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un billet de dix dollars tout froissé. Les pans de son manteau s'écartèrent brièvement en révélant la grande chemise de velours rouge qu'il portait en-dessous. Tendant l'argent entre deux doigts, il contourna le grand chauve pour entrer, toujours talonné par son comparse qui le suivait comme son ombre.

.

A la seconde où ils furent à l'intérieur, les sens de Spike se mirent en activité. Les arômes combinés des hormones et du sang lui montèrent aussitôt à la tête, en l'obligeant à s'arrêter d'un coup. Tout entier livré à des danses suggestives, un large échantillon d'adolescents menaçait de faire descendre les crocs du vampire sous l'effet de l'excitation qui le prenait à la gorge. Clignant plusieurs fois pour effacer l'éclat jaune animal envahissant ses iris habituellement bleus, il s'aperçut que son congénère était tout aussi affecté que lui. Ou pire. L'autre avait beau soutenir qu'il avait assisté à la crucifixion, ce n'était clairement qu'un novice, qui ne devait pas avoir dépassé les cinq ans – si on considérait le mal qu'il avait à contrôler son besoin de nourriture...

― Va faire le guet à la porte, lui ordonna Spike.

Pénétrant plus avant dans la pièce, il trouva un poste d'observation près des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Ses narines frémissaient légèrement tandis qu'il passait en revue le paysage olfactif, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque deux jeunes filles, assises ensemble à l'une des petites tables qui constellaient les lieux.

Celle qui était blonde peinait à réciter une phrase en français, massacrant consciencieusement une langue que Spike avait toujours aimée. A côté d'elle, sa copine rouquine s'efforçait de garder patience.

― Essaie encore, Buffy, demanda-t-elle.

― _Buffy_ , répéta doucement le vampire dans son coin en se délectant de la sonorité de ce nom sur sa langue.

― J'y arrive pas, Will, répondit Buffy à son amie, les épaules avachies en signe de défaite.

Laissant la signature phéromonale de Buffy prendre le contrôle de ses sens, Spike s'approcha encore un peu. Et alors qu'elle replaçait impatiemment une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, Spike put enfin entrapercevoir son profil.

 _Voilà donc la Tueuse !_... se dit-il à part lui. _Dommage qu'elle doive mourir ! Elle est bien plus jolie que les deux dernières_.

Se déplaçant de côté pour avoir une meilleure vue, il stoppa net quand un adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'elles en gigotant pour les inviter à danser. Le trio gagna la piste ouverte, juste devant la scène, où les spots un peu faibles estompèrent la précision de leurs silhouettes.

L'ombre d'un plan à moitié formulé commençait à poindre dans son esprit, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de tester son aptitude au combat. Rejoignant son comparse qui s'était aventuré dans la pièce, Spike lui déclara, impassible :

― Je croquerais bien quelque chose…

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, le second vampire poussa un soupir de soulagement et disparut derrière la porte, en bousculant à moitié les clients dans sa hâte. Spike retourna surveiller la Tueuse et se mit à compter mentalement les secondes nécessaires avant de pouvoir donner l'alerte qu'un "dangereux" vampire était en train de se nourrir au dehors.

 _Dix_. Tout du long, elle gardait ses paupières fermées.

 _Neuf_. Si bien qu'il aurait pu la tuer en une seule seconde.

 _Huit_. Mais chaque mouvement de ses hanches était une lente provocation.

Sept _._ Parce qu'elle essayait de vivre une vie très normale.

 _Six_. Il se serait presque senti désolé de devoir gâcher tout ça.

 _Cinq_. Sauf qu'en fait… non, pas du tout.

 _Quatre_. Il ne pensait à rien sauf au goût qu'aurait son sang.

 _Trois_. Et au son de ses os se brisant sous ses poings.

 _Deux_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle porte un nom aussi stupide ?

 _Un…_

Spike marcha jusqu'à un couple situé juste derrière la Tueuse et dit tout haut d'une voix qui portait suffisamment.

― Où est le téléphone ? Il faut que j'appelle la police. Il y a un malade là-bas qui cherche à mordre une jeune fille…

.

La réaction fut instantanée. La Tueuse et son entourage vidèrent les lieux pour se précipiter au-devant d'une évidente attaque de vampires.

Spike sortit par une autre porte et fit le tour du bâtiment ; il choisit de se poster près d'une pile de poubelles afin d'observer les événements. La bataille était déjà commencée et la Tueuse surpassait indéniablement son opposant. Elle distribuait sans hâte des coups réguliers qui presque tous atteignaient leur cible. A l'écart, se tenaient ses deux amis avec la fille qui avait dû être la victime du vampire car elle se répandait en larmes obscènes.

― Emmenez-la ! leur intima la Tueuse.

Aussitôt la fille qui s'appelait Willow empoigna la pleurnicheuse et les toutes les deux disparurent sans demander leur reste.

Curieux, Spike inclina la tête, pendant qu'il se demandait pourquoi la Tueuse n'avait pas encore enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur du vampire le plus faible. Et sa question trouva une réponse quand elle dit, en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de poing :

― Je… voudrais... bien… avoir... un... pieu !

A ces mots, son ami se rua à l'intérieur du club et Spike retint un petit rire de triomphe. Une Tueuse qui sortait sans pieu ? Voilà qui risquait bien d'être sa victoire la plus facile de toutes… Le garçon réapparut en vitesse en lui lançant son arme qu'elle attrapa au vol.

Réalisant pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas de taille, le vampire pris au piège cria vers le recoin ombreux où son comparse profitait du spectacle :

― Spike ! Viens m'aider !

Le blond vampire ne bougea pas, son attention complètement captivée par le mouvement rapide du pieu plongeant au travers du novice, et par l'explosion de cendres poudreuses qui jaillit du point de contact. En entendant le lent applaudissement qui résonnait dans le noir, la Tueuse pivota vivement une tête interrogative vers ses amis.

Comme il s'avançait vers eux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement face aux mines confuses des ados.

― Joli travail, jeune beauté, la complimenta-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Pour la toute première fois de la nuit, il avait la possibilité de l'examiner à son aise. Elle était jeune, bien plus jeune que les deux autres Tueuses qu'il avait déjà exterminées. Pourtant, si l'on en croyait sa réputation, il était évident qu'elle était douée. Plus que tout autre chose, ce sont ses yeux qui le prirent par surprise. Ils étaient d'une curieuse nuance de vert, une de celles qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Celle d'un arbre toujours vert pris dans un matin brumeux.

Il tressaillit un peu en réalisant que cette formule était largement trop poétique à son goût. N'était-il pas en train de se ramollir ? Peut-être y avait-il trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas livré à une bonne dose de violence. Après tout, son voyage à Prague n'avait pas été des plus propices à stimuler la testostérone : dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Drusilla et lui avaient été pris à partie et traqués par une foule agressive à laquelle ils avaient échappé par miracle.

― Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sa question lui donnait presque envie de rire tant elle était innocente et il oublia tout le reste. Bien vite son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé par un air plus calculateur.

― Oh, ça tu le sauras samedi, répondit-il seulement.

Le regard de la Tueuse se fit plus hésitant. L'homme qui était devant elle, exsudait l'arrogance une minute plus tôt et se comportait à présent en parfait prédateur. La plupart des démons et des vampires, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient confrontés à elle, en rajoutaient à outrance, cherchant la démonstration de force qui l'impressionnerait. Celui-là savait très précisément de quoi il était capable. Et elle n'était pas bien sûre qu'elle aimerait le découvrir. L'impérieux désir de fuir envahit sa poitrine, lui laissant au passage le souffle un peu court. Même lors de son face-à-face avec le Maître, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette impression de danger brut qui semblait irradier de celui-ci. Essayant de paraître calme, elle demanda :

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce jour-là ?

Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent les siens, et sur son pâle visage anguleux, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la bonne humeur qui y crépitait précédemment.

― Ce jour-là, je te tue, répondit-il posément avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Tandis qu'il reculait dans la rue et disparaissait dans la nuit, la Tueuse ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux écarquillés par une touche de crainte. Il avait obtenu très exactement ce qu'il voulait, et en prime, l'autre affreux avait fini en poussière dans l'opération. C'est d'un pas impatient qu'il rejoignit l'usine où les autres l'attendaient.

― Bon dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant un réverbère pour tourner autour lentement. Qu'est-ce que j'adore cette ville !

Abandonnant les lieux, il reprit sa route, en s'absorbant tout entier dans les tactiques qu'il aurait à mettre en œuvre pour éliminer la Tueuse. Et pendant qu'il rejouait en souvenir le combat qui s'était déroulé entre elle et son comparse, son esprit ne faisait que revenir sans cesse vers deux orbes d'un vert lumineux.

.

FIN

.

* * *

 **Notes de la traductrice**

[1] Un _quid_ est une manière familière d'appeler la livre sterling, à peu près du même niveau que nos "balles". Spike demande _à combien est l'entrée_ mais le fait en utilisant un mot de vocabulaire familier anglais qui n'est pas connu du portier américain. J'ai dû adapter les répliques qui n'auraient pas fait grand sens.

De rares dialogues sont repris de la VF quand c'était possible.


End file.
